DESCRIPTION IR studies of monolayers and fluorescent studies of monolayers provide different types of information about monolayers. Fluorescent microscopy provides information about different types of phases and domains in phospholipid monolayers. IR spectroscopy provides detailed information about molecular structure. The advantage of the combined IR-fluorescence technique proposed is that detailed structural information from IR can be directly correlated with specific domains and/or phases as determined by fluorescence.